Crawling Back to You
by Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl
Summary: AsuranCagalli twoshot. My ending version of Gundam Seed Destiny. No spoilers. Read and Review. Read AN and if you still haven't read and reviewed the story... well what the hell are you waiting for? XD
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! XD it me! Again lol! Anyways the idea of this little fic came to me when I was listening to my favorite band: Backstreet Boys. Yes this is an Asuran/Cagalli pairing. This is post Gundam Seed Destiny or what I prefer to call my ending version of GSD XD. This is a two-shot fic, it's already finished but I won't update for week, well it depends on how many reviews I'll get XD

I suck at grammar so excuse my bad language. Gomena sai!

Well I hope you'll enjoy

**Dedication: To all AsuCaga fans**

Disclaimer: I don't own GSD nor the song Crawling Back to You by my lovely Backstreet Boys

Here you go:

Hopeful Amber eyes watched the Archangel dock at the port. The blonde Representative stood along with her men to salute the heroes of the war. When she saw her brother and Lacus walking down the bridge that connected the glorious ship to the port of her country she couldn't stand there she missed her brother so she acted like she would when she was younger.

Cagalli ran to her twin not caring of what people might think and threw herself at him hugging him tightly

"Now now what did I tell you about acting this way while wearing your uniform" he said to her soothingly when he heard her muffled sobs against his neck

She pulled away "I was scared that something might happen to you guys and I felt so helpless being here...not able to do anything" tears flowed down her cheeks

Kisaka her loyal body guard approached them, putting a hand on his leader's shoulder in a comforting way while his eyes were on Kira and Lacus "Welcome back, words could not possibly express our gratitude to you" he bowed respectfully and so did everyone who were standing in order behind them

Cagalli turned to Lacus and smiled "Welcome back Lacus" walked to her and gave her a hug and then her amber eyes caught glimpse of more people coming out of the ship. Hand in hand, smiling, sighing, and running to their loved ones. Her eyes searched desperately for a particular blue haired Coordinator, the pink haired princess smiled at her "He's here" she informed her with her soft voice.

The Orb Representative returned the smile full heartedly and her heart suddenly began to pound faster. She was excited to see him again she'll tell him now about her feelings how she loves him and never wants to be apart from him. She searched with her orbs frantically darting from head to head she saw blue hair _Asuran_ She walked towards it but as she stepped closer she noticed that it wasn't him.

Her smile faded then she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned only to find the red haired who she entrusted Asuran with

"Meyrin…glad you're safe" she said but her senses and everything were trying to locate her Coordinator

"Thank you Cagalli-sama" replied Meyrin sweetly and grinned when she saw how the lady in front of her was in a distress "He's in the clinic"

"Why did something happen to him?" she asked worriedly gripping Meyrin's shoulders

The younger girl shook her head "He said he'll be there for a while"

Cagalli let out a sigh of relief thanked her and went to the man she's been seeking for the last minutes so desperately, as she entered the familiar ship and ran to the direction of the place when she was out of sight of people.

The blonde stood in front of the door to catch her breath, her fingers touched gently the ring he gave her. She hesitated a bit when she remembered some of the things they said to each other but then smiled. He must've given her the ring because he loves her too. She walked in to find him standing in front of the screen where the news were broadcasting about the end of war and a new era of peace

The blue haired Coordinator turned when he hears the sliding door opened and then closed. His emerald eyes soften at her appearance. Cagalli's eyes sparkled with tears when she saw him; she felt a lump form in her throat forming.

Asuran smiled somewhat strangely at her and walked to her never breaking the eye contact. He wanted to say something but she surprised when she launched herself at him crying her heart out to finally have him in her arms again. Thanks to his Coordinator reflexes he caught her and they didn't fall to the floor. She gave him a chaste kiss

"I missed you, I'm so happy that you came back to me…" she started

"I…" he wanted to tell her something but

"I'm sorry Asuran for yelling at you for not seeing you off for every terrible thing I've said to you I'm so sorry " she sobbed against his chest he didn't hold her or try and ease her he just listened to what she had to say

"I'm sorry the most for not telling you how much I love you" She pulled herself back to look at him, she missed him so much "I love you Asuran please forgive me"

He looked at her with a look that was a first for her she never seen him like that "There's nothing to apologize for, you've done nothing wrong"

Cagalli smiled but there was something about the way he was speaking. He was cold. She waited for him to continue

"I'm just glad to be of service Representative Athha" he said in monotone voice. She stepped back "Asuran…"

"It's for the better Cagalli" he whispered softly turning his head away from her

"NO IT'S NOT" she yelled "Look I said I was sorry…I love you damn it…" she cried "I want you Asuran, I need you by my side again but not as my bodyguard I want the world to know that I love you" she sniffed. This was what she feared the most that he won't have her back. She can't imagine herself without him

"Please understand **Representative Athha** this is for the better. ZAFT needs me, I don't want to repeat the same mistake" he tilted his head toward her as he said that and noticed the ring. His heart sank, he didn't want to do this but this is something he must do the world would accept them She was a Natural leader and he was the son of deceased mad Coordinator leader.

"Are you saying that…Look at me when I'm talking to you damn it" she cried and clenched her fists at her side

He faced her with that look again "You don't want to be with me…you don't lo…"

"What are you expecting Cagalli" it was his turn to yell at her "There's no way this will work and sometimes people act some things out of pity"

"You mean you proposed because you pitied me" she asked him raising her eyebrows shocked while tears continued to come out of her saddened eyes

"It's time that we grow up and move on Cagalli wake up there's no way that I'd be with you" It was hard on him to hurt her but it had to be done. Z.A.F.T needed him that was what he tried to convince himself

"Don't say that Asuran…Don't say something you'll regret" she pleaded him

"What things will I regret?" He crocked an eye brow at her "We're better off alone" he gave her a finale bow and turned her back to her to watch the screen again.

Cagalli couldn't believe what he was saying. It can't be, she loves him why was he saying things that would make them apart, things that meant he didn't want her by his side that they were never meant to be. She left him without any more words.

The heart broken blonde was making her way out of the ship _if that's the way you want it_ she wiped her tears away. How could she be so stupid throwing herself at him for God's sake she is a leader and her people are in a very dire need of her? How could she be so selfish thinking only of her own desires and needs? Her thoughts were cut when she bumped into someone

"Watch where you're going" she yelled frustrated from everything that happened

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking" apologized the ruby eyed Coordinator

"Shinn!" she gasped "What are you doing here?" she asked confusedly

Shinn looked at her "Luna wanted to be with her sister so I tagged along"

"Oh…" silence

"Sorry for yelling at you, I'm glad that you're safe" she said and started walking

"Athha" he called to her. The blonde stopped and turned to see him "Yes?"

"Aren't you mad at me? For trying to kill your brother and kill you" he stared at her face. She smiled at him and approached him

"It's ok you were just angry I just hope you understand everything now" she put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly

"I'm sorry" he apologized and turned his gaze to the floor ashamed of himself "I'm sorry for yelling at you, speaking ill of your father, for killing…killing your people" he couldn't control the tears that flowed freely from his eyes

Cagalli's hand went to his chin and tilted it to make him look at her and his other hand wiped away his tears gently

"Everything is over now shhh. You can make it up to your country, its ok everything will be fi…" she stiffened when he hugged her tightly and sobbed resting his head on her shoulder

She relaxed and smiled _poor kid he must be suffering_ she returned his hug and squeezed him to tell him it's going to be alright.

When his sobs and sniffs died down she spoke softly "Come let's go join everyone" Shinn released her when his body didn't want to and this was weird to him to have comfort in the arms of the person he thought he hated and loathed the most.

"Thank you Athha-sama" he said acknowledging her as his leader and stood beside her

"Orb missed you" she smiled at him and for the first time in a long time he smiled genuinely "and Cagalli would be fine too Shinn"

Almost Fifteen months had passed since that day; Asuran became a member of the supreme council of PLANTS led by Eizaria Joule. Peace was restored and treaties were made, he did what he came here to do. It was a rainy day (of course they plan the weather in advance up there…way out of point anyways back to the story).

The emerald eyed Coordinator sighed and relaxed in his big leather chair in the spacious office of his. He massaged the bridge of his nose with his thump and index finger.

He remembered the day he met Cagalli back on Earth on the small island where it was raining. How he had changed from that little boy. He still loves her with all his heart after all those years. He felt a connection with her from that rainy day. And it was the truth he fell for her and he fell hard.

"Cagalli" he said to no one just saying her name would bring comfort to his troubled soul. He unbuttoned the first button in his uniform and held the Haumea stone with his fingers.

_"It's a protection stone of Haumea, you're too unstable. Get some protection from it" The blonde Natural said to him after placing around his neck._

_"Even after I killed Kira" _

_"I don't want to see anyone else die, no matter who it is" was her firm reply_

Asuran smiled, who he was kidding when he said they'd be better off alone. He may appear solid and strong on the outside but on the inside he was crumbling to pieces every day that he breathed away from her he felt a part of his heart die. He missed her and everything about her.

He sighed his work was done for today with that he left the building deciding to take a walk to stretch his tired legs.

"Go away from me!" yelled a woman pulling her arm from the grip of the crying man

Asuran ran through the park to where he heard the woman's voice he thought she was in danger but when he saw the look and the tears on the man's face he stooped behind the bush and watched

"Weren't you the one who said we're better of ALONE!" now the woman was in tears

"I'm sorry please forgive me Elaine I was stupid…" he sobbed facing her, grabbing her wrist again when she tried to walk away

The emerald eyed coordinator subconsciously clutched at his heart as it was beginning to beat faster _Cagalli_

Tears kept flowing down the woman's cheeks and she shook her head "Leave me alone" she pleaded she didn't want to go through that again what if he decides to leave her again

"I thought I was doing the right thing to make everyone happy…" the man tried to explain

"Did you see me happy!" she yelled at his face

He pulled her against his chest and hugged her, she tried to pull away but couldn't he was stronger she pounded her small fists against him repeatedly and sobbed "I won't let you do this to me again"

"I won't please believe me…I can't go on without you please come back to me I love you Elaine"

"No…no…no" she kept hitting him and her pounds becoming less frequent and weaker until she held his clothing and sniffed "Why are you doing this to me Adrian" she hiccupped "All I ever did was loving you but you…" she sniffed

"I hate you…" Her eyes stung she tilted her head to look at him "I hat…mmmhmm" he shut her up with a kiss that released all the longing that he had inside for her. It was only a matter of seconds before she returned it with more passion.

They kissed frantically tasting the salt of each others' tears, sweet saliva and feeling their warmth again. They broke for air and the woman stared with her wet eyes at him

"Adrian…" He put a finger to her lips

"I'm sorry and I've never regretted anything as much as I regret what I did to you. I'll make it up to you, please forgive me…I would never hurt you ever again, never…I love you. Will you take this unworthy man back into your heart" he begged and removed his finger. Her lips ascended to his for a chaste kiss

"You never left it idiot…I love you" she cried but these tears were of joy and happiness of having the man you love back in your arms

Asuran turned his back to the reunited couple, as the dark feelings of loneliness and regret loomed over him.

"Cagalli…" he called her again knowing that she wasn't able to hear him "I love you…"

What has he been doing all this time? Maintaining peace at PLANT? Of course he wanted that and he made it easier for his people, since he was the son of Patrick Zala he corrected their way of thinking but at what cost? Losing Cagalli…Was it worth it? It has to be he sacrificed of notbeing with her for them but to what in return? For the greater good. He missed his blonde fiery somewhat tomboyish Natural.

He wants to be with her again. He didn't need that couple to remind him how much he loved her or longed for her he knew that but what he was afraid of was…_Will she take me back!_ After all the things he said to her will she forgive him? Will he be spared a second…third chance?

"Why do I seem to have all the questions and never the answers!" he voiced up his question. He must go to her, he must have her back, he still loves her as the day he met her perhaps much more.

Determined he sets to correct the biggest mistake in his life…

Ne ne! What do you think people? Don't forget to review. Go press the button and review…PLEASE!

Ja ne mena-san


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my lovely adorable readers

Thank you all very much for all the words that made my gloomy days bright, you said things I don't think I deserve…I'm really flattered.

Thank you for reviewing and saying all these sweet things

**Moonee, nareiya, Tetsuni, Genny-chan, Mahha55, Cagalli-01, coolteen92, asga, Songtress of Victory, crazy, Craze Izumi, Koo, Panda, KiraTatashi, cloudy mind, MXC - the show- rocks my socks, Freyris, Canadain-Girl**

My apologies to all of you who are waiting for me to update my other fics…I'm truly sorry but like I said final exams, projects, reports are breaking my back (an arab thing lol XP)

Special apology to **nareiya** please bear with me a little and thank you for your support and everything…hontoni gomena sai

Well I know I bored you all with all my blah blah blah so now without further ado the second part of this fic

Oh bold italics are the lyrics of the song…I love Backstreet Boys

Hope you'll enjoy and don't forget to **Read **and** Review**

Two naked covered with sweat body tangoed on the bed in the mansion of Orb Representative. Shinn's eyes never left the beauty who was dancing on him; her amber eyes were held by his, her face showing every emotion that his body sent to hers mostly, pure pleasure

Only the sweet melody of her moans could be heard in the vast room, both bodies nearing the completion they both sought. These few moments were the most yearned by the ruby eyed Coordinator

Her pace quickened placing her small soft hands on his wide chest, never breaking the eye contact. He smiled when she contracted around him

"Shinn" she hissed when she reached her peak and he released into her

He knew that in these moments she belonged completely to him, her mind, body and spirit were one with his that is why he loved these moments the most. He pulled her down gently adjusting themselves. He wrapped his arms around her, his chest to her back.

Their breaths began to even, he kissed the back of her ear and whispered "I love you Cagalli" while he squeezed her. Shinn always told her that after every time he made love to her, Cagalli never told him she loved him she would only squeeze him, kiss him or hug him. And this time was no different she just tangled her fingers with his and squeezed

Her heart belonged to another although he left her broken; she still loves him no matter how much she tried to forget about him, she couldn't. The one she loves didn't stay by her side and the one who did stay was the least person she expected him to be.

Being in Shinn's arms always made her feel protected, safe and most importantly loved. She liked the feeling of his body around her, keeping her warm. The feeling of his breath gave her skin a tingling sensation, his fingers which were mingled with hers, played on her stomach. She liked everything he did to her, sleep was taking over her slowly, eyelids getting heavier by the second she yawned and mumbled a good night before she drifted to sleep.

Shinn sighed and rubbed his nose in her sweet scented blonde hair _how did I fall in love with you?_ He asked himself the same question he asked everyday. Ironic how much he hated the sight of her and anything that connected to her or her brother but he was in over his head this time. He fell for her and he fell hard, she's an amazing strong woman who managed her country very well for someone her age, actually for someone at any age.

When he saw how much she cared about Orb and her people, about every little detail he admired her and slowly that admiration turned into a more complicated feeling, Love.

He has served her and will serve her still as her personal body guard, until the last breath leaves his body he will never leave her that is a promise he made to himself the day she gave herself to him. He was surprised when he realized that he was the first to ever taste the pleasure of her body and so far the only one. He's afraid that one day the damned blue haired Coordinator might come back and take her away from him.

Few days passed since Asuran Zala decided to get down to Earth and finally he did. He was walking out of the Athha mansion; he didn't have any trouble getting in there since they knew him well, as Alex Dino to most of them. When he saw Mana he asked her where Cagalli was and she told him

"Cagalli-sama is in her penthouse, she will be staying there for a couple of days"

The blue haired Coordinator drove to the penthouse, he parked the car, walked to the door with determinant steps yet anyone could feel how nervous and scared he was of being rejected but this Zala wasn't going to go down without a fight. He rang the door bell.

"Coming" she yelled. His heart throbbed very fast against his chest when he heard the voice of the one he adored

"You're early you know that Kira…" she said when she opened the door but wasn't looking at him because she was adjusting her sandals

_**Everybody knows that I was such a fool  
To ever let go of you, but baby I was wrong**_

"Cagalli…" he said her name softly

**_Yeah I know I said we'd be better off alone  
It was time that we moved on_**

The said Natural stiffened hearing the familiar voice and she straightened herself immediately, her eyes showed the shock of seeing him there at her door step

He smiled warmly and opened his mouth to say something but she slammed the door in his face.

_**I know I broke your heart  
I didn't mean to break your heart  
But baby here I am **_

"Cagalli" he shouted and knocked the door. Her back was to the door and she fought back the tears that were at the edge of her eyes. _What is he doing here!_

"Cagalli…open the door" he started knocking harder.

"What do you want Asuran?" she yelled

"Please open the door Cagalli" he pleaded her desperately but only silence was his reply. He banged her door with his clenched hands

_**Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised  
And I'm crawling back to you**_

"I'm sorry Cagalli! Please open the door, Cagalli!" he yelled, his vision was starting to become blurry due to the tears that were forming in his emerald eyes.

_**Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth  
And now I'm crawling back to you**_

"I know I was a jerk for doing that to you but please Cagalli at least open the door and let us talk" he kept banging the door, words were hard to say as he felt a lump forming in his throat. She didn't answer him

_**I know you're in there  
And you can make me wait  
But I'm not gonna wait  
It's the least that I can do  
Just to tell you face-to-face**_

His eyes failed him and tears trickled down to the hard floor he stood on, sobbing his knees failed him. He fell and kept banging with all his strength

"I was an idiot to leave you Cagalli I love you I never stopped loving not even for one second…Cagalli baby please forgive me" he was sobbing and crying hard. He didn't care how pathetic he looked, how shameful for such one as himself a member of the high council of PLANT on his knees crying like a little boy.

_**I was lying to myself  
Now I'm dying in this hell**_

"What do you expect Asuran ha! That I would throw myself in your arms the moment I lay my eyes on you" was her outburst after her long silence.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so fucking sorry…" he barely got the words out, his hands were starting to hurt a little from all the door abuse "Let me talk to you" he cried

_**Girl I know you're mad  
I can't blame you for being mad  
But baby here I am**_

The door flung open, he almost hit the floor if he didn't put his palms just in time. Cagalli opened the door o yell at him, to tell him to go away, he hurt her enough times already but when she saw how much of a wreck he was she faltered, she still loves him. At that moment she wanted to hold him close, she still loves him. She held back not wanting to feel that overwhelming pain again

"Didn't you say that it was time that we grew up and moved on ha Asuran!" she cried and turned her back to him, she kept sniffing as she clenched her fists.

"I'll do anything to show how much I regret that day; I would take it all back. Please give another chance Cagalli!" he crawled to her then stood when he reached her feet, tears were raining from both their eyes.

Asuran held her hand gently and walked around her, tilting her chin with his other shaking hand. The moment he got a better look at her eyes, he knew she still loves him the same way she did.

_**If you can save these tears from crying  
Touch these hands that can't stop shaking**_

"Please Cagalli save me, I'm dying without you near me…" he wiped her tears gently with his thumb. Old feelings rushed through her body, reminding her how much she loved being caressed by him. Cagalli was in a battle of heart and mind, her heart kept screaming and yelling at her to take that Coordinator back but her mind kept telling her that she would get hurt again if she does.

"Don't do this Asuran; stop telling me lies if you really love me you wouldn't have left me…You wouldn't…" Asuran silenced her with a kiss, pouring all his emotion in that one kiss. She didn't have the time to kiss him back he pulled away rather quickly

**_Hear my heart that's barely beating  
You will see a different man_**

"I am not the confused boy anymore" he told her promisingly "I am still the Asuran you loved but not confused anymore, I love you with all my heart and soul. Please believe me when I say I will never hurt you ever again and I will always be with. Will you take this unworthy man back into your hea…" this time it was him who was silenced by a fierce full of longing and wanting.

He pulled her close; wrapping his arms around her possessively and her hands around his neck. The blue haired Coordinator smiled into the kiss

"Don't you dare do that again" she threatened him

"I'd rather die than to be apart from you" he kissed her nose

The blonde Natural let out a heavy sigh of relief "I love you my knight in red"

"I love you too my princess" he said smiling. They hugged

"Ara Shinn-san what are you doing out here?" they heard the voice of Lacus

_Shinn_ thought Cagalli, he must've seen them.

"I have to talk to Shinn" Cagalli whispered to Asuran who was mildly confused

"Asuran!" Lacus said in surprise, they haven't seen him since the end of the war

"Lacus, how have you been?" he asked and they hugged as Cagalli went outside to see Shinn

"Hey there sis" greeted her Kira and he heard Lacus talking with someone who's voice was really similar to Asuran's

Cagalli sensed her twin "Yes it's him, Asuran's back" she smiled at her brother

"Finally about time he showed up. I'll go say hi" he grinned "Shinn's getting things from my car"

The brown haired Coordinator answered his sister's unspoken question; she glared at him "Why do you always let him do your work?" and stomped her way to the raven haired Coordinator.

"You don't have to listen to him" she said placing a hand on his. Shinn was trying to take out some bags

"It's ok I offered help" he said not looking at her

"Shinn" he tilted his head to look at her "I'm sorry…"

"Don't say that. Don't be sorry Cagalli; you deserve to be with the one you love…"

"Shinn…" she whispered. He was so sweet to her

"I just have one question…" He said while his hand tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear

"I'll answer anything…" she smiled

"Do you regret it? Do you regret being with me?" he held in a breath without realizing

"Not for a one second Shinn" she answered earnestly

"That's all I needed to hear" he smiled releasing the breath and kissed her forehead. She squeezed him tightly

"Do you mind if I kiss you one last time?" he gazed into her amber eyes to look for the answer and when he got it, he leaned for his last kiss with his beloved

It was the most beautiful kiss they ever shared; to him her kisses were always beautiful and sweet. To have been blessed with such bliss of being with, even if it was for a short time he considered himself lucky.

They carried her annoying brother's stuff back to the house. Shinn greeted and Asuran and a little more

"Glad to have you back" he said to him, then whispered "Harm her in any way and you'll have me to face" he smiled sweetly

The emerald eyed Coordinator was surprised at his threat but then understood it well "I will never. Thank you for taking care of her" he whispered back…

Tada! So how was it? Totally sucked? Ok? Good? Bad? Complete waste of time? Liked it? Hated it?

Anything is acceptable by me as long as it is respectful and don't worry I am not offended by those who suggest things or tell me where I did wrong so feel free XD

Love you guys

Don't forget to Review XD


	3. AN

Alsalam Alykum umm I was thinking of a sequel to this fic but I was wondering whether I should make it into a Shinn/Cagalli one or should I keep it as Asuran/Cagalli?

I wanted you guys to tell me if I should make a sequel?

And if I do continue it what pairing should it be?

AsuCag or ShiCag?

Tell me what you would like…. Even if you want me not to continue just say so.

Suggestions are very welcome as well.

Thank you all!

And special thanks to all of you who reviewed this XD

Mata ne!


End file.
